


In Ur Universe, Drivin' U Nuts

by HalfshellVenus



Category: House M.D., Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House finds someone new to pester…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Ur Universe, Drivin' U Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> Another 10-character/15-word fic meme offering. It was supposed to be the "romance" prompt, but that meme has clearly never met Greg House, so this is Gen ("Partners") instead.

~*~

" _Who_ did you say you were you again?" House asked the tall young man at the door. He didn't actually care, but he'd found people got annoyed at having to repeat themselves. He figured he was good to ask that question again in about ten minutes.

"Sam Winchester," the guy answered.

"From the phone. You're the ghostbuster."

"No," Sam sighed impatiently, then reconsidered. "Kind of," he amended. "You told the police your neighbor was killed by a ghost."

"Or boredom. That'll definitely do it."

Sam gritted his teeth, thinking Dean would've punched this guy by now. _"Did you or did you not—"_

House lurched across the room, waving at Sam to follow him. "Playing the piano usually brings him out of the woodwork," he said, starting something with a freeform, jazzy sound. He shifted into a new tempo: "But he hates ragtime like you wouldn't believe," he yelled over the music.

There was a loud banging from the floor.

"You see?" House shouted.

"That's just your downstairs neighbor, complaining about the noise!" Sam protested. 

"Well how about this?" House raised his head toward the ceiling and began howling an accompaniment.

A painting suddenly flew across the room, where House ducked it expertly and kept on playing. "Well?"

Sam grinned in spite of himself, knowing he would probably regret it later. "Yeah," he nodded. "I think I can work with that..."

 

_\----- fin -----_

An unplanned sequel can be found [**here**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/407675).


End file.
